


choose me instead

by trashiechop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashiechop/pseuds/trashiechop
Summary: renjun has always had a crush on jisung but it never bother him as much as when jisung told renjun someone asked him out.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	choose me instead

if you asked renjun, he couldn't really tell you since when he started liking jisung, sure it was a lot time ago, but did you expect him to not like someome as him? someone as pretty, sweet and attractive as him? you see, is was really easy for renjun to fall for his best friend, specially after being it for more than seven years. you watch him grow, you grow with him, you watch him on his worst and best moments, you make memories together, you watch him cry and smile, so, how he could not fall after all of these years of just happiness at his side.

yeah sure, renjun was probably in love with jisung, but it didn't really bother him to not be something more than just friends, best friends, he was already happy like that. until… that day.

it was a normal day after school, and renjun came to jisung's house after doing all his assignments, it was already an habit for them, just to be together. they just spended time together talking about anything or maybe just playing mario kart, sometimes rambling, sometimes renjun helping jisung with whatever he was having problems with, and sometimes just staying in silent each other with their own occupations.

that afternoon was one of the last cases, after renjun helped the younger with one biology assignment, they fell on a comfortable silent, jisung on his desk chair, and renjun on jisung's bed, each one with their respectives phones, until jisung broke the silent after a few minutes.

"ya hyung, today happened something funny"

renjun just hummed giving jisung a sign to continue talking without taking his head out of his phone. 

"you see, this is hard to believe, I know but, a girl from my class asked me on a date"

that, really, took renjun out of guard.

"it was kinda surprising since I wouldn't expect someone liking me" he laughed" but I got to admit she was kinda cute hmm, I don't even know much about her but maybe I should-"

"what did you answer?" he said with a preoccupied face.

"what do you mean?"

"you said yes or no to go on a date with her?"

"well, she gave me time to think about it since I was pretty shocked, and I wanted to ask you advice"

"say no" renjun looked at him with a serious face.

that surprised jisung, specially the way the older said it "wow why did you answered so determinated haha..." 

renjun just cleaned his throat as he teared his eyes away "I mean, if you don't like her why would you give her fake hopes"

"yeah your right, but I don't know her really well, if I say yes to one date and I get to know her better maybe-"

"don't" stood up and walked towards jisung.

"why!" he said kinda scared seeing how renjun was approaching him "it's not that deep" he was throwing himself back as renjun just came closer. 

"you don't like her right?" jisung just shook his head "then don't say yes" and before jisung could said anything, renjun was already mentally prepared to say him why "go on a date with me instead"

okay, jisung did not expected that at all.

"w-what do you mean" he felt as his face started to heat up.

"god jisung" renjun covered his face with his hand, completely embarrassed. "you were going to give her a chance, could you give me one first..." 

jisung couldn't even speak, eyes shaking, he was petrified as he looked at the boy in front of him "I-i.."

renjun already was regretting it "you know what, forget this, this was a bad idea" he let out a big sigh "yeah why not, you should say yes, I'm sure she's a nice girl and you might end liking her and all, I'll better get going, we can talk tomorrow at school sung, and you can tell me how it went! bye bye!" he panicked said all of this as he prepared himself to go, but before he could reach the door, he felt how two arms were embracing him from behind.

"jisung... it's oka-"

"shut up hyung" he said burying his head on the oldest's shoulder "yes I'll go on I date with you, I, really want to" he was almost whispering, ever renjun could feel how hot the boy was from blushing.

"ah jisung!" he said screaming on his hands "god you drive me crazy" they stayed like that for a couple of minutes, any of them breaking the silence, since all happened so quickly, it was a lot to process.

renjun just turned around so he was facing now the boy, but still, the younger was still looking at the floor, which renjun took advantage to caress his hair "let's just go to your bed you big baby" said as he bend to look for jisung's eyes "why are you more embarrassed than me, that doesn't make sense" he said with a smile on his face and a soft laugh.

"just let's go.." said as he dragged renjun to bed" it wasn't really something new for them, they liked to cuddle, but now it felt different, of course, for jisung was that much to take in, that he just fell asleep to renjun caressing his hair.

he didn't realized how much time he slept but when he woke up realized how there was now practically any space between them, jisung was with his arms wrapped around renjun's waist and his head on renjun's crookneck, lips almost touching his skin, it felt like home.

"you awake sung?" renjun asked him whispering on a soft tone, jisung just hummed and they fell again on a comfortable silence.

"did, did I dream all of this or it really happened?" jisung broke the silence with a preoccupied voice.

"what do you mean all of this?" maybe it was just a dream after all, but jisung needed to be sure.

"I mean… what you said me earlier" he was feeling smaller and smaller.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jisung…" oh, it was too good to be real? "I'm just kidding silly" renjun laughed as booped his nose "yes it was real" and felt on his neck jisung's revealed sigh, warm.

"do you really like me?" 

"what do you think? I just embarrassed myself an hour ago" but jisung didn't really know the answer, hejust shrugged as he hugged him tighter.

"hey, look up for a second" jisung hesitated but ended doing it, just to find renjun looking at him with fond eyes.

"will you let me show you?" renjun said, his noses already touching, the younger boy just nodded as cutely closed his eyes.

yeah, for other people that might be not an amazing kiss, it was just a little peck, but enough to make jisung a blushing mess because it took him seconds to hide his face on renjun's neck, again, but renjun just happily laughed.

"I really like you jisung"

and jisung liked him too, but it was already too much for him, so he would tell him how much he likes him on their date.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYBODY!!, don't mind my ugly writing, it's my first time publishing one of my works ever, and it is even one one shot I wrote in one hour at 4 am because i was really really soft for rensung, I'm quite content about it even if it's kinda shitty, but rensung nation we are really starving, so I guess I wanted to give us something soft :]
> 
> please don't be too mean with me, I never took this of writing too seriously, and I had no one to help me and give me advise, and English is not even my first language, so there's gonna be a lot of mistakes, I would really appreciate the feedback and constructive criticism for me to continue improving so I can gather confidence and publish more prompts I have on there, bye bye!


End file.
